marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
107th Infantry Regiment
, New York |locations = United States of America; German-occupied Europe |affiliation = |movie = Captain America: The First Avenger |tv series = Agent Carter *''The Iron Ceiling'' |comic = Captain America: First Vengeance Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation |status = Disbanded}} The 107th Infantry Regiment was a regiment of the New York Army National Guard. They fought for the United States Army for periods of time throughout the Twentieth Century, most notably during the and World War II. They served with distinction, being instrumental in the destruction of Nazi Germany and the HYDRA threat. History ]] The regiment first saw action in , when the United States entered in 1917. Joseph Rogers and the rest of the 107th were sent to fight the German Empire on the Western Front.Captain America: First Vengeance During their battles, the Germans attacked them with mustard gas, which led to the deaths of many involved, including Rogers. His son, Steve, would remember his father's sacrifice and aspire to join the same unit. and Steve Rogers]] When the United States declared war on the Axis Powers during World War II, the 107th once again went to fight America's foes. Many men were drafted into service, including James Barnes, the best friend of Joseph's son, Steven Rogers. Steve himself sought desperately to join the 107th, making five separate attempts to join, violating the law in the process. Each time, he was rejected due to his many serious health issues. While he was making his fifth attempt, Rogers was noticed by the Strategic Scientific Reserve doctor, Abraham Erskine. Erskine invited him to join the SSR's Project Rebirth; the United States' attempt to create a super-soldier. Some of the recruits to Project Rebirth would later wind up serving in the 107th themselves. Eventually, Rogers was selected over all other candidates to receive the Super Soldier Serum. In the aftermath of the successful infusion of the serum, Dr. Erskine was assassinated by a HYDRA mole named Heinz Kruger. This meant that the SSR would not be able to create any other super-soldiers, as the serum was gone, and the formula was never written down. Instead of being tested in a laboratory for the rest of the war, Rogers elected to go on a morale-boosting fundraising tour across the United States and Western Allies-controlled Europe, as this was the closest to serving his country he would be allowed to do. fights the Germans in the Battle of Azzano]] While Rogers trained with the SSR, the 107th shipped out for Europe, where they fought the Wehrmacht and HYDRA on the . Sergeant Barnes and his brothers-in-arms fought many pitched battles against the Germans, slowly pushing the line north, towards Austria. At Azzano in , Italy, many members of the 107th were pinned down by a vicious German assault, and were eventually captured by HYDRA forces. The remainder of the regiment retreated back to Allied lines, where they regrouped. Eventually, they would be treated to one of Captain America's USO Shows, though they preferred the female dancing to Captain America's speeches. Rogers was emotionally hurt by the rejection of the army he had so long dreamed of serving with, and went to express his emotions through his art as a rainstorm began. He was surprised to see SSR Agent Peggy Carter there, who told him that this particular unit he had performed for was the decimated 107th, who had retreated in the wake of a devastating HYDRA onslaught. Startled, Rogers realized his best friend, Bucky Barnes, had not been in the audience. He approached Colonel Chester Phillips, who was commanding the unit, and asked if Bucky's name had been on any of the condolence letters the Colonel had signed, and if they were going to attempt a rescue mission. Phillips rejected the proposed mission and chastised Rogers, claiming that he was merely a "chorus girl" and that he didn't understand the reality of war, though he did admit to seeing Bucky's name. Both infuriated and filled with resolve, Rogers prepared to set out with his prop shield, a prop helmet, an M1911 pistol, and a leather jacket. Agent Carter was impressed with Rogers' plan, and had faith in what he was about to do. She secured a flight through Howard Stark, and Rogers was flown over the Austrian border, where he parachuted out into the forest below. Rogers tracked down the HYDRA facility and sneaked in, where he freed the prisoners of war there, starting a riot. While the 107th and remnants of other units escaped, Rogers searched for his friend, Bucky. He eventually found him strapped to a gurney in another part of the facility. After a brief encounter with Red Skull and Arnim Zola, Captain America, Barnes, the 107th Infantry, and other survivors overwhelmed the guards and escaped, as the Red Skull activated the facility's self-destruct timer. Though Rogers had been given a transmitter by Agent Carter, it was damaged during the battle, so he could not call for extraction. Presumed dead, Colonel Phillips was preparing a condolence letter for Senator Brandt, the man who had offered Rogers his job with the USO. Just then, Rogers and the 107th arrived back at the Allied camp, bringing captured vehicles and advanced weaponry. The soldiers who had made fun of Rogers before now greeted him as a hero for rescuing their comrades. In the wake of the rescue in Austria, the Howling Commandos were formed, and together with Captain America, they raided many HYDRA bases and interfered with Nazi troop movements. The rescue of the 107th Infantry Regiment directly led to the unit's creation, and even included a former Sergeant of the 107th: Bucky Barnes. leads the 107th Infantry in the assault on HYDRA Headquarters]] At the tail end of the war in Europe, the SSR had identified the location of HYDRA Headquarters, and prepared to mount a joint SSR/Howling Commandos/107th Infantry operation to take the base, and arrest the Red Skull. As Captain America and the Howling Commandos infiltrated the base, the 107th massed outside the facility. When the infiltration was successful, Jim Morita radioed Colonel Phillips, who ordered the 107th to storm the facility. The battle was violent, with many US Army and HYDRA soldiers dying in combat. Eventually, the 107th and Howling Commandos took the facility, while Captain America pursued the fleeing Red Skull on board the Valkyrie, which was lost over the Arctic as the two super-soldiers dueled.Captain America: The First Avenger Gallery 107th Coat of Arms.png|107th Infantry Regiment Coat of Arms Distinctive Unit Insignia 107th.png|The Distinctive Unit Insignia of the 107th Infantry Regiment POWs.png|Prisoners of War from the 107th and other units react to the arrival of Captain America Original shield.jpg|Captain America leading the liberated POWs back to Allied lines POW-March.jpg 213 (13).jpg|The 107th looks on as Captain America returns with the rescued POWs Barnes with CA.jpg Cap and Peggy 1.jpg|Peggy Carter witnesses Captain America's return to Allied lines Bucky nurse.jpg US Army attack.jpg|The 107th storms HYDRA Headquarters References External Links * Category:Organizations Category:United States Armed Forces Subdivisions